


We almost ended

by USSRomanoff



Series: 15/100 challenge [3]
Category: Avengers: Age of Ultron - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, Incest, Smut, Twincest, maxicest, maximoff twins, nursed back to health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5432075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/USSRomanoff/pseuds/USSRomanoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canon divergence: Pietro lived instead of dying for a cheap shock factor. </p><p>Wanda and Pietro join up with the Avengers officially but first he has to heal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We almost ended

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 56. Everything for you

Pietro was used to taking care of Wanda, putting her first. He'd done it when their parents died, when they were living on the streets, when they volunteered to be experimented on, her needs were always in the forefront of his mind. It was such a change now to be the one being taken care of. After fighting against Ultron with the Avengers, Pietro had been badly hurt, he was healing faster than a normal person due to his increased metabolism but he still was bound to bed. 

Wanda took the role of his nurse, never leaving his side. She slept curled next to him on the hospital bed as he recovered. Pietro slept a lot the first few days, waking only briefly here and there before slipping back into unconsciousness. Each time Wanda was right there anticipating his every need, he didn't have to try to speak because of her ability to read his mind. But even before that they had an uncanny ability to communicate without words. 

Pietro usually struggled with nightmares, not every night but often enough they disrupted his sleep. While recovering he had nothing but dreams of the few precious good memories he had, something he suspected Wanda was having a part in controlling as well. 

He wasn't sure how much time had passed when he woke and was more coherent than he had been. Time had blurred together and he couldn't say how long it had been. He blinked and looked for Wanda, unsurprisingly she was within an arms length away. He smiled at her and held out his hand to her. His movements were stiff and it hurt a bit as he moved. Wanda grinned back at him and took his hand in her own, kissing his knuckles softly. 

"You're awake," she said out loud rather than speaking telepathically to him. Pietro appreciated being able to hear her sweet voice. 

"Yes, but at what cost," he said with a small chuckle that turned into a groan as the slight shaking hurt. 

"You've healed quickly, but you're not quite ready to be jumping out of bed," Wanda told him. 

"You don't say," he sighed and looked around. "How long has it been... Where are we?" 

"Two weeks," she said smoothing his hair off of his brow. "We're at the Avengers headquarters, in the medical ward." 

"So I take it we've officially joined?" He asked never before imagining that would have happened. 

"Not officially, I was waiting for you," she said and touched his cheek. 

Pietro turned his face and kissed her palm before looking up at her. "You want to though, don't you?" 

Wanda nodded slowly, brushing her thumb across his lips as she pulled her hand back. "I do," she said. 

He nodded and smiled at her. "Then what was there to wait for?" 

"To see how you felt," she replied. 

"I trust your judgement, whatever you want to do I'll agree to," he said. 

"I know," Wanda shrugged. "But I still wanted to be sure." 

"Thank you," he said. Pietro looking around the room, at all the medical equipment in the room. "Have you left at all?" 

Wanda shook her head. "No, I haven't. I've been sleeping here next to you." 

"Sweet sister," he said lovingly. Pietro leaned towards her as much as he was able, Wanda closed the gap for him and kissed him gently. He held her chin in his hand and deepened the kiss. She ducked her head and pulled back. 

"That's all you've got the strength for right now," she told him. Before he could open his mouth to argue she pressed a finger against his lips. "You'll be healed soon enough." 

Pietro frowned a bit but he couldn't argue too much, he felt awful still and had little energy. He laid back against the bed again. "I have a feeling it's going to be a long slow process to heal," he said. 

"Yes, but shorter than most and you're here to be able to heal," she said softly as she curled up against him and laid her head on his shoulder. 

"I scared you didn't I?" He whispered looking down at her. She nodded and pressed closer to him. He held her hand tightly, not able to lift his arm and hold her like he wanted just yet. He fell asleep, drifting back off to pleasant dreams crafted for him by Wanda. 

The rest of his healing process went excruciatingly slow for him. Wanda remained with him even though she was offered a room of her own and to join in the training for new recruits. Soon he was given the all clear and able to move out of the medical ward. He moved into a room with Wanda, still sore and having instructions to go to physical therapy which made him scoff. 

The room they were given was more like a mini apartment, bigger than anywhere else they'd ever lived. There was a bathroom with a shower, sink and toilet, all with working water. There was a bedroom, a living area and a kitchenette that was well stocked and had basic appliances. Pietro couldn't remember a living situation this good since their parents died. 

Wanda made sure he didn't try to over exert himself and go too fast. Pietro grumbled having a hard time always moving at a normal pace but he complied, letting her boss him around and care for him. She made him stick strictly to all instructions from the doctors. 

Pietro tried to find things to keep himself occupied, he went for walks around the building, exploring and watching others. He eventually convinced Wanda to start her training since it wouldn't be long before he was able to join. He was able to watch from the sidelines, appreciating her raw beauty as she used her powers in her training. 

He walked back with her after a training session, going straight from her training to his physical therapy. He was looked over carefully while he was there and given the official approval to resume activities as normal, clearing him to use his powers and to begin his own training as a new Avenger. 

Pietro grinned widely at Wanda and scooped her up in his arms before she could blink and raced back to their room with her. He laid her down on the bed and cupped her cheek. A soft giggle left her lips, it was pure music to him. They didn't have many times of actual joy and laughter in their lives and hearing her laugh was one of his favorite sounds. His other favorite sounds were sure to follow in just a few moments. 

"You've taken such good care of me," he said stroking her cheek and jaw. "Now it's my turn to take care of you." 

Wanda smiled up at him and nodded. Pietro kissed her starting soft for just a moment before it turned desperate. Wanda pressed up against him, gripping his hair as she sed him back just as desperate. Their lips crashed against each other, hardly leaving room for them to be able to breathe through their noses. The close call that they had gone through, almost losing each other fueled their passion. 

Pietro kissed down her neck, sucking here and there but not enough to leave any lasting marks. His lips moved to her collarbone and he sighed. 

"Your new outfit has been driving me crazy," he said, his hand trailing over her plunging neckline. 

"Has it?" Wanda asked, he hadn't mentioned anything about it before. 

Pietro nodded and kissed over the swell of her breasts and moaned. Wanda laughed softly and arched her back, pressing her fingers against his head holding him closer to her. He ground against her thigh already stiff. She moaned and pulled his head back up to kiss him again. His hands worked on removing her jacket and then her shirt. 

Wanda gasped as he cupped her breasts and massaged them in his hands. Pietro grinned, loving the sounds she made. She reached down and pulled off his shirt. Wanda paused and gently touched one of the places where a bullet had hit him. The scar had faded to a pale white, thanks to his enhanced healing. It was still a stark reminder of what she almost lost. 

"Wanda?" he asked, seeing her expression change quickly. He tilted her head up, to look away from is scar. "Don't-- don't think about what might have happened. Think about right now, right here." He raised his brows questioning if she would agree to that. 

Wanda nodded and stroked his cheek. "I can do that." 

He nodded and kissed her softly. "Okay," he agreed. 

He focused back on kissing her neck, wishing he could leave marks but he didn't want to risk it. They weren't sure how the Avengers would react when they found out about them, so they were keeping it quiet until they knew them better. They weren't hiding exactly but they weren't advertising it either. Von Strucker hadn't cared because of what they were for him, successful experiments and weapons. 

Wanda's touches moved down his sides and push his pants down off of his hips. Pietro sighed as she wrapped her hand around him and stroked him, insistent. He undid her pants as well and groaned. 

"God who designed your outfit? Leather pants and that top pushing up like that?" he asked as his lips moved down her chest until her bra kept him from touching any more skin that way. 

"I might have had some influence," she laughed as she unhooked her bra and tossed it aside. "And I might have been inspired by... Things you've thought." 

Pietro laughed and tilted his head up to look at her. "You used my fantasies to make design decisions?" Wanda laughed and nodded. "You can be very wicked," he groaned as he took one of her nipples in his mouth. Wanda moaned and closed her yes as he sucked and licked at her nipple until it was a hard bud. 

"Pietro--" she moaned his name and rocked her hips up towards him. 

"Mm, I want to take my time," he said as he moved to her other nipple. 

"After," she insisted. Pietro shook his head and kissed down her stomach. 

"Compromise?" He asked he and arched his brow. Wanda nodded and bit her lip as he slipped off her panties and kissed down her pelvis to her clit. He groaned, his cock hard against the bed as he sucked at her clit. She arched her back and he circled his tongue around her. Wanda groaned loudly and griped his hair tightly. He kissed her swollen clit and sat up. He positioned himself between her legs and locked eyes with her. 

Wanda smiled softly and bit her lip. He slipped gently into her and let out a shuddering sigh. She leaned up and kissed him hungrily and he started thrusting into her, hard and desperate. Wanda moved with him and gasped. She clung to him, kissing over his shoulders. Pietro wanted to stay inside her forever, like this he felt whole. They were two halves made one like this. Pietro slowed down, not wanting to finish too fast he wanted this to last. Wanda shook her head. 

"Don't slow down," she breathed. 

"I don't want to come yet," he groaned. Wanda bit his lip and kissed him. He closed his eyes, holding back as thrust into her. 

"I need- I need to feel you," she whispered. Wanda couldn't continue speaking so she spoke to him telepathically. _I need you, now. We can do this again, slow, taking in every bit but I need this now._

Pietro groaned and nodded, kissing her and thrusting hard into her, he reached a hand between them and rubbed her clit, wanting her to come as well. Wanda gasped and tilted her hips up, pressing into him. she wrapped her legs around his hips to get a better angle. He gripped the sheets beneath her with his free hand, holding off until she came. 

"Oh, I'm--" Wanda gasped and closed her eyes, shuddering beneath him. He didn't stop rubbing her clit or slow down as she started to come, arching her back and moaning. The sight of her was amazing and Pietro groaned as he came inside of her. They both panted as they clung to each other, their hearts thudding against their chests. 

"I don't want to lose you," Wanda whispered her lip trembling as a few tears slipped down her cheeks. 

"Sshh, shh," he said pushing the sweaty hair from her brow. "You don't need to worry, I'll always be right here." 

Wanda smiled and sniffed as she touched his lips with her fingertips. He held her close against his chest, tangled and entwined in each other.


End file.
